The Wrecked Impala
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Dean is driving to Bobby's when he and Sammy are in severe a car accident. Hurt/Scared!Sammy Hurt!ProtectiveDean Worried!Bobby Worried!John Angry!John Sweet!Caleb
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrecked Impala **

Dean is driving to Bobby's when he and Sammy are in severe a car accident. Hurt/Scared!Sammy Hurt!ProtectiveDean Worried!Bobby Worried!John Angry!John Sweet!Caleb

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural.

"Sammy come on!" Dean yelled out the window of the impala. He was itching to hit the road and Sam was taking his sweet time. Sam locked the motel behind him as he juggled his things from school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sam said irritated. He threw his books and bag in the back seat and jumped in the front next to Dean. Sam buckled his seat belt as he knew Dean was ready to speed.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked burning rubber as he sped out of the parking lot. He grinned as he saw the tire tracks in his rearview mirror.

"Just double checking under our beds and stuff. I couldn't find my Chemistry book." Sam said as he looked over his shoulder to double check. He saw it slid across the seat as Dean turned a tight corner.

"Chemistry?" Dean asked giving his brother a look.

"Yes and advanced English classes. I'm taking an extra English and math so they count as a college course."

"College class? What for? Isn't that just a waste of time?"

"It's just more challenging." Sam said quietly.

"Oh well of course you'd want that." Dean laughed, sensing Sam's sudden change in mood. Sam smiled and relaxed back in the leather seat.

"How long until we get to Uncle Bobby's?" Sam asked, closing his eyes and letting the sun beat down on him through the window. He sighed as he soaked in the rays of warmth.

"Maybe another half hour. Probably less." Dean said pressing a little harder on the gas. He grinned as he heard his baby purr under the pressure. It was midafternoon and the traffic down the highway was moving at a steady pace. Dean took his time weaving in and out of the slow-moving vehicles and enjoyed the thrill of driving. It had only been a little while since his eighteenth birthday and he was still excited every time he got behind his beloved car. It wasn't long until he would get off the highway and drive out to the country where Bobby lived.

"Any hunters nearby?" Sam asked quietly in his sleepy voice.

"Nope. Not that I know of at least." Dean said looking over at his younger brother. He would kill to see Sam this relaxed all the time. He knew the peace would end when Sam and John got in the same room. It wasn't like their whole life was fighting, but they sure knew how to cut deep. They knew the exact things to say to get on each other's nerves. It was why they were separated right now. One of their legendary fights had John storm off after some monster and he had yelled at Dean to watch out for Sammy as he slammed the hotel door.

"Then why are we on our way to Bobby's?" Sam asked, pulling Dean out of his clouded thoughts.

"You don't want to see Bobby?" Dean asked worried. It wasn't like Sam to be moody about going to their favorite Uncle's place.

"Of course I do, I just want to know what's up." Sam said. Dean relaxed and adjusted his rearview mirror.

"Dad is meeting us there. His last hunt with Caleb went well and just wants to regroup."

"Regroup?" Sam snorted.

"Apparently." Dean said, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at seeing Sam happy. Sam leaned up in his seat and changed the radio station. Some new age crappy music came on and Dean huffed. Dean took the exit to Bobby's house and guesstimated that they only had about ten or fifteen minutes left.

"No, no, no. You know the rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean said and changed the station back to a Led Zeppelin song. Dean picked up his phone as it began to ring and saw that it was John.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Dean where are you?" John asked impatiently in his gruff voice.

"Just got off the highway, headed your way. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Dean said.

"Hurry." John said and hung up.

"Yes sir." Dean muttered. He knew his father was in a bad mood and once Sam got around him somehow, someway there was going to be an argument.

"Damn I left my jacket in the backseat. Don't swerve the car Jerk." Sam said unbuckling and reaching for his jacket. Last time Sam had reached for something in the back seat, Dean had swerved the car all across the road. Sam had hit his head pretty hard last time on the window and had the bump to prove it. He didn't really think Dean would try that again since he had gotten hurt. He knew Dean still felt a little guilty about it.

"Come on Sam! You're all in my face bitch." Dean laughed.

"Got it!" Sam said and slid back into his seat. "I feel like taking a nap and this is the best pillow I have. For a minute I was afraid I'd left it-DEAN LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled as Dean looked back to the road. He had slowly veered across the oncoming lane and was headed for a tree. Dean tried to veer away from it and slammed down on the breaks. The tires skidded on the asphalt and the front of the impala crushed into the large oak tree. The impact crunching the impala's hood with a loud screech. Time slowed as glass shattered. Dean flew forward but was roughly brought to a halt as his seat belt collided with his chest. His head flew down and slammed against the steering wheel and he was instantly knocked unconscious.

Sam tried to throw up his arms to protect himself, but felt his head crack against the glass and then he knew nothing.

***SPN***

_Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know if I should keep going if you get a chance :D thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the first chapter! :D __**Fun fact**__: Did you know that airbags were introduced to cars in the 1970's but not widely adopted until the 1980's? I realized I had forgotten about the airbag while writing this and looked it up on Google. Haha sorry, just wondering if I'm the only one who didn't know that. _

**Then: **He had slowly veered across the oncoming lane and was headed for a tree. Dean tried to veer away from it and slammed down on the breaks. The tires skidded on the asphalt and the front of the impala crushed into the large oak tree. The impact crunching the impala's hood with a loud screech. Time slowed as glass shattered. Dean flew forward but was roughly brought to a halt as his seat belt collided with his chest. His head flew down and slammed against the steering wheel and he was instantly knocked unconscious. Sam tried to throw up his arms to protect himself, but felt his head crack against the glass and then he knew nothing.

**Now: **Dean awoke to the sound of the impala's horn. The sun was bright in his face and he had a major headache. "Wha-?" He said to himself, his voice scratchy and sore. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light and noticed the front window was splintered and cracked. Looking over at Sam, his baby brother was laying through the window. His stomach was on the dash and his head on the hood of the car.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed in fear. His voice cracked with emotion and tears formed in his eyes. He struggled to reach for his brother but the seatbelt was jammed. Only being able to lean forward a few inches, he shook his brothers' leg. Sam didn't respond.

"Sammy?" Dean whimpered.

*****SPN****

John paced nervously from Bobby's kitchen into the living room. "Calm down John. You're giving me a headache and wearing a path in the floor." Bobby said sitting behind his desk, flipping through an old book.

"I called Dean forty five minutes ago. He should have been here by now." John explained, still pacing across the hard wood floors.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with John on this one." Caleb said. "They are really late and aren't picking up their phones." Bobby looked at his watch to confirm the time.

"Okay. Let's take two cars. Caleb come with me in the tow truck." Bobby ordered and grabbed his keys. They hurried and walked to their car to find their boys.

****SPN****

Dean wondered how long he'd been out when he heard a groan come from Sam. "Sam? Sammy?!" Dean almost cried in relief. He hadn't been able to tell if his brother had been breathing or not.

"D'n?" Sam asked, slowly moving around on the hood of the impala. He eased himself back in the car and winced as glass broke into his palms.

"Careful Sam. Easy tiger." Dean instructed as Sam slowly moved back in the car. Once inside, he fell back into his seat and cried out in pain as the movement jostled his broken body.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Everything hurts." Sam said sluggishly as if it was hard for him to put words together. "You?" He asked as he barely managed to turn his face to his brother to check him over. "Your head is bleeding."

"I'm okay. Just a few scrapes. That's all." Dean brushed off Sam's concern and winced as he looked at his brother more closely. He became more worried the longer he looked at him. Small pieces of glass stuck out from Sam's cheek and there even looked to be glass slivers resting in his ear. He noticed Sam didn't really seem like he knew what was going on and was concerned about his brother going into shock. Sam began to cough and drops of blood trickled down his chin. Blood lightly coated his teeth and Sam shuddered from pain.

"Oh God." Dean said as his brother struggled to breathe. "Sammy breathe!" Dean tried to reach for him but his strap was tight against his chest. He cursed himself for leaving his gun and knife in the trunk as he yanked and tugged at his restraint. Panic blossomed in his chest like a disease as Sam spit out blood on his jeans.

"I'm okay D'n." Sam said gasping for air.

"Like hell you are!" Dean yelled angrily. Sam looked out the window at the sky, a far off look in his eye. One that Dean recognized. The look an animal got as it knew it was about to die. The feeling of peace and tranquility before death overcame it. Dean froze as his brother began to speak.

"I never thought I'd go out like this." He whispered softly. Dean locked his gaze on his brother, horrified at what he was hearing. "Hey Dean?" Sam asked as he gurgled on his own blood. He looked back at Dean. "I'm afraid."

"There isn't shit to be afraid of Sammy. We're getting out of here alive. Both of us." Dean said frantically pushing the release button on the seatbelt. Something finally clicked into place and he was free. He pulled himself across the bench seat, next to Sam. "You're going to be fine Sammy. You'll see." He tried to convince him.

"No Dean I don't think I am. Just-"Sam coughed and Dean wiped away the blood coming from his mouth. "Take care of dad. Please."

"Sammy…"Dean cried as he furiously wiped away his own tears. In the distance he heard a familiar engine rumble and looked out the cracked glass. His father's truck gleamed in the evening sun and he could make out Bobby's truck not far behind. "Dad's here Sammy. You just have to hang on for a little while longer okay?" He pleaded.

"Okay Dean. I'm trying." Sam said and his head lolled forward as he lost consciousness.

"Hey, hey Sam! Sammy!" Dean screamed for his brother to wake up as his dad appeared in the window.

"Dean?! What's wrong?!"

"Sam's hurt bad dad. We've got to get him out of here." Dean called out to his father. He heard Bobby pull up a second later. Two footprints emerged from Bobby's car and he thought it must be Caleb.

"John the ambulance is almost here." Caleb yelled as the three men worked together to wrench open the door and pull the youngest out. Caleb helped him out of the car next and Dean dropped down next to Sam. John felt for a pulse and sighed when he found one.

"It's weak but it's there." He said. Dean heard the sirens coming closer and closer and hoped they weren't too late.

***SPN****

_Sorry this is so late! Real life got busy haha. Hope you like it :D review if you get the chance. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews and please excuse any medical errors since everything I looked up came from Google. :D happy reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any characters from Supernatural. _

**Then:** "John the ambulance is almost here." Caleb yelled as the three men worked together to wrench open the door and pull the youngest out. Caleb helped him out of the car next and Dean dropped down next to Sam. John felt for a pulse and sighed when he found one. "It's weak but it's there." He said. Dean heard the sirens coming closer and closer and hoped they weren't too late.

**Now: **Dean didn't understand much of what happened next. There was a flurry of commotion as EMT's ran to his brother from the ambulance. He heard people say things like "a possible pulmonary contusion" and "blocked airway". A female emergency responder stepped up close to look at him, effectively blocking his view of Sammy. Sam was his responsibility and now he couldn't even see him.

"Dean?" The woman asked and in the distance he heard her talking faintly about 'shock' to Caleb. Caleb was still sitting beside him, trying to help the woman look him over. He didn't want their attention. He wanted Sam to be alright and wanted to be there for him. He needed to get to his brother. Nothing was getting in his way as he feebly pushed the woman away. He gasped when he laid eyes on his bother. They were loading him onto a stretcher and boarding him into the ambulance. Tubes and wires clung to his chest. The tube down his throat, Dean assumed was to help Sam breathe. Dean watched as John climbed into the ambulance after they loaded Sam. John looked back at Dean and winked before they shut the doors.

Dean knew what that meant. Knew the look. John used to give Dean that look after a hunt when Dean needed some space from Sammy. John had given him that wink a lot when he'd been hurt and Dean tried to keep Sam off his father, but John wouldn't mind and would let Sam crawl all over him. Dean sighed as he knew his father would protect Sam while Dean got patched up. The world faded to blackness as he let himself drift away.

****SPN****

John watched as they carefully moved Sam onto the stretcher and asked if he was coming. As if he'd leave his son alone when he was possibly dying. He glanced back and saw a panicked look on Dean's face. John winked at him as they shut the doors, hoping Dean would understand that Sam was on his watch now.

"Sir, does he have any allergies or take any sort of medications?" The EMT guy asked as he check Sam's labored breathing through the tube.

"No to both." John answered quickly.

"Were you there when the accident happened?" He asked.

"No." John said quieter, feeling guilt sweep over him.

"He's stable for now. We think there is a possible pulmonary contusion which is causing him to cough up blood. The doctors at the hospital will give him an x-ray to check his ribs for any fractures or breaks. My name is Jim if you have any questions before we arrive." Jim said. He watched John as he took in the information. John only nodded and focused on Sam, putting a hand softly on his shoulder. Jim wondered how John was keeping himself together so well when most people were hysterical by this point. They rode in silence for a few more minutes listening to the sirens wail above them. The ambulance swung around a tight corner and Jim grabbed Sam's stretcher to keep him from sliding too much.

"What about my other son Dean?" John asked breaking the silence.

"We called in a second ambulance upon arriving on the scene." Jim answered quickly. "My partner Emma agreed it would be best if she waited with Dean for them to arrive. The second ambulance should be headed our way now. Don't worry. I know that team well and they are really good at their job. "

"Thank you." John said obviously still worried about his son.

"We should be there any minute." Jim said checking over Sam one last time before they arrived. Making sure he was ready to be moved and transferred into the hospital. The vehicle came to a stop and the door swung open. Medical doctors stood close by as they waited for their patient to be unloaded. John quickly jumped out and moved off to the side so he wouldn't block the doctors. Once they set Sam on solid ground, a machine in the truck started beeping wildly.

"He's coding! We're losing him!" Someone yelled. John tried to get to his son, but Jim grabbed him as they carted Sam off.

"They've got him John. Let them do their job." Jim said trying to comfort the father. He could see a struggle within him and sighed when John relented.

"What happened?" John demanded looking at Jim.

"I'm unsure. He might have suffered from internal bleeding from the wreck or a number of other factors. The doctors will know more when they can give him a few tests." Jim said walking John inside and into the waiting room. "A nurse will be with you shortly okay?"

"Okay." John said absentmindedly.

"I'm going to wait for your other son Dean before I head off. I will make sure they are in the same recovery room and well taken care of." Jim said.

"I owe you." John said finally giving his full attention to Jim.

"Don't worry about it." Jim reassured him and walked back to the emergency dock. John sat in a chair and waited from the doctors and nurses to hear about his son.

*****SPN*****

Dean awoke to a steady, high pitched beeping. He breathed in the scent of disinfectant and stale air. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. He reached his hand up to wipe his face when he realized he was restrained. He bolted up and immediately tried yanking away from the leather restraints.

"Easy Dean, easy." A familiar voice said beside him. Dean looked over and saw his father's grim face

"Dad? What happened? What's going on?" Dean asked. He noticed the tired look his father gave him, and the purple under his eyes.

"You were in a car accident. You and Sam crashed into a tree. You woke up about an hour ago and they had to restrain you. You put up a hell of a fight to see Sam." John said with a sly grin.

It all began flooding back to him. The crash, Sam coughing up blood, getting him out of the car. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's in the ICU right now. They said he was coughing up blood because of the pulmonary contusion that was caused by the trauma to his chest when he went through the window. He also has a concussion but won't really be able to tell how bad it is until he wakes up. The doctor said he's also worried about pneumonia but is hopeful the antibiotics will keep that from happening." John explained. Bobby and Caleb knocked on the open door and walked in.

"How you doing son?" Bobby asked.

"I'm okay. When can I see Sammy?" Dean asked. Bobby unlocked the restraints as Dean was more relaxed now and didn't look like he was going to bolt.

"They have a twenty-four to forty-eight hour watch on him but after that they will try to get him moved down here." Caleb spoke up as he sat in a chair by the bed.

"What do we do until then?" Dean asked wanting to go check on Sammy. He decided against making a run for it as he eyed the restraints. John sighed sadly and took a sip of coffee.

"We wait."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews and please excuse any medical errors since everything I looked up came from Google. :D happy reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any characters from Supernatural. _

**Then:** "They have a twenty-four to forty-eight hour watch on him but after that they will try to get him moved down here." Caleb spoke up as he sat in a chair by the bed. "What do we do until then?" Dean asked wanting to go check on Sammy. He decided against making a run for it as he eyed the restraints. John sighed sadly and took a sip of coffee. "We wait."

**Now:** Two days had passed since the wreck and Dean was finally on his way to see his brother. He had a bandage across his head, but other than that he was doing better. He passed a room and heard crying. His heart clenched and he prayed Sam was okay. Dean had checked out of the hospital a day after he had been admitted and the doctors had told him he couldn't go into the ICU until now. The risk of pneumonia had greatly decreased so they were allowing one visitor at a time. A doctor stood just outside the ICU door and instructed Dean to be as gentle as he could with his brother.

"Just talk to him about everyday things and guide him in the right direction since his memory might be unclear." The doctor said as he walked Dean into the room. "Try to ignore the wires, just standard procedure."

Dean's eyes widened as he saw his brother, seemingly lifeless on the hospital bed. He was covered in medical equipment, but thankfully he was breathing on his own. He followed the wire that lead to the heart monitor and it looked like Sam's heartbeat was steady. The hospital gown Sam was in was a light blue and his sheets were an off white. Dean sat in the chair next to him and laid his hand softly on Sam's.

"D'n?" Sam asked, waking up. Dean noticed Sam looked tired but didn't seem like he was in pain.

"Hey Sammy. How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Been better." Sam laughed softly as he peered around the room in a daze.

"Anything hurt?"

"Not right now. Are you okay?" Sam asked looking up at Dean's bandage on his head. Dean smiled at him reassuringly. Of course Sam was worried about him.

"Yeah, just four stiches and I was sent packing." Dean said. Sam smiled and tried blinking away the tears that were forming. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry." Sam said choking up. He looked away from Dean shamefully.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I gave up." Sam whispered. Dean reached over and rubbed Sam's shoulder.

"No you didn't Sam. You're here. We're both okay. Dad, Bobby and Caleb got us out."

"I thought I was going to die Dean. And I was okay with it." Sam tried to explain. Dean fell silent as he realized what his brother meant.

"Sam look at me." Dean said in a hardened tone. Sam slowly looked up at him, his puppy dog eyes misty from tears. "What happened then doesn't matter. The point is that we are okay. That you are okay." Sam nodded and leaned his head back on his pillow. "Get some sleep and I'll send dad in later. I think Bobby said Dad and Caleb are at the hotel down the street."

"Okay." Sam said and was asleep instantly. Dean blinked back tears. His brother had apologized for the wreck when it was his fault. It was just like Sammy to try and take the blame. Dean shoved back his chair as he got up and walked out of the room. The doctor waited on the other side of the door and nodded to him as he left. Bobby stood up from the ground as Dean walked past him.

"Dean?" Bobby called after him. Dean didn't turn around as he made his way out of the hospital. He needed to get away. He wanted to break something, or hurt somebody. No. He wanted to take Sam's place on that bed. He wanted to be the one dying. It was his fault that Sam was there in the first place. If he had just been paying attention, none of this would have happened. Why didn't Sam blame him? Sam was in the hospital because of him. He had almost died! A hand grabbed him roughly from behind and Dean turned around swinging. Bobby blocked the punch and grabbed ahold of Dean's shoulders.

"What in the hell is wrong with you boy?!" Bobby yelled at him. He barely noticed the odd stares of people walking down the busy street.

"It's my fault Bobby. Sam is in there because of me!" Dean yelled.

"Boy, you listen to me. It wasn't your fault. Sam's okay and pretty soon he's going to be asking for you."

"I ran off the road." Dean said miserably. "I got distracted and ran into the tree. Sam didn't have his seatbelt on." Bobby paused and pulled the young man into a hug.

"We all make mistakes Dean. Sam forgives you, I forgive you. Even though this whole thing is giving me a heart attack." Bobby said. "I don't care what happened. You are still apart of this family and I ain't letting you run off on your family."

"He wanted to die." Dean said so softly Bobby almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear what he said to me. I woke up and saw Sam through the windshield. His head was on the hood of the impala and I thought he was dead." Dean said. Bobby stayed quiet and let him continue. "He woke up and pushed himself back into the car, he could hardly move. Blood started coming out of his mouth and I thought he was going to die. Right there in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Sam, he tried to tell me it was okay." Dean shook his head. Bobby's heart broke for him, but he knew Dean had to get passed what had happened.

"Dean, you've got to let this guilt go. It's going to eat you alive."

"Then let it." Dean said looking up at Bobby. Before he knew what he was doing, Bobby slapped Dean across the face. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Listen you idjit. You ain't falling off the deep end. You hear me?" Bobby said. "You stop having this pity party and be there for your brother. What's done is done and he needs you." Dean nodded and Bobby let go of his shirt. Dean still felt guilty but he realized the old hunter was right. It had been a mistake and walking out on his brother now wouldn't solve anything. Together they made their way back to the ICU and waited for Sam to wake up. Dean swore to himself that he would never let his brother down again. He would always be there for him and he'd make it his job to set things right.

***SPN****

_I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you so much for the reviews. Let me know what you thought of the ending if you get a chance! _


End file.
